oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Director Phleg
Director Phleg is one of the high-ranking executives of the SoulStorm Brewery and the "head boner" of the Bonewerkz, a factory where excavated bones are processed into the raw ingredients for a variety of products, notably SoulStorm Brew. Personality Phleg's wealth and position in the Magog Cartel are his primary concerns. Also, he is overt with his emotions. His neurosis prompts him to break down during a live interview with the Magog On the March News, lamenting his own crippled business and proclaiming imminent doom for the entire industry. Appearance In Abe's Exoddus, he's wearing a simply-cut dark grey suit with a black shirt, executive pin, and a pair of black shoes. His skin color is green and he has glowing, orange eyes. His bottom jaw protrudes much more than other Glukkons. Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus A Glukkon which appears to be be Director Phleg is shown in a flashback handing out free SoulStorm Brew to Mudokons in the desert. In the wake of Molluck's disappearance and the destruction of both RuptureFarms and Necrum Mines, Phleg meets with Vice President Aslik and General Dripik in the boardroom of SoulStorm Brewery to discuss the very real possibility of the renegade Abe infiltrating and shutting down the Brewery. Phleg is openly concerned with his own ongoing career, so when Aslik suggests placing SoulStorm Brewery on permanent lockdown, he gleefully agrees. Operation: Lightning Bolt is then implemented at FeeCo Depot, which barricades the SoulStorm Brewery platform behind three gates of electricity and secures the corridors leading to the platform with a heavy Slig or Greeter presence. Despite these precautions, Abe is able to train-hop his way into Bonewerkz. On arrival, he watches a Magog On the March broadcast where Phleg emotionally declares his career over, blaming Abe's destruction of Necrum Mines. Abe possesses Phleg and orders one of the three electric gates to be deactivated. Phleg then spontaneously combusts once Abe de-possesses his body, effectively shutting down the bone production arm of the SoulStorm Brewery. Gallery Phleg Brew Stand.png|Phleg giving out free samples of SoulStorm Brew to Mudokon patrons. pop_right.jpg|Phleg in a conference with Vice President Aslik and General Dripik Pop middle.jpg|"Disarm the main gates!" SoulStorm Necrum.PNG Memorable Quotes * "I hate that Abe guy!" * "It ain't my fault! It's that Abe guy! First Rupture Farms, now Necrum Mines! There ain't no bones anywhere. No bones, no brew! I am totally screwed! My career is over, (cries) and it's all that blue bastard's fault!" * "Don't Think, Drink!" * "I've got a career to consider!" Appearances *''Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus'''' *[[Munch's Oddysee|''Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee]]'' *The Art of Oddworld Inhabitants: The First Ten Years 1994 - 2004'' *''Oddworld: Soulstorm'' Trivia *Director Phleg appeared in Munch's Oddysee as one of the pictured Glukkons in The Daily Deception, as shown in the "Lulu Fund Founded" cutscene. He is on the left of the picture, smiling along with the other Glukkons. While this initially appears to be a continuity error, as Phleg had died by this point of the story, the featured picture was apparently old and exempt from any royalties.Dear Alf - March 2012 *Phleg (along with the Brewmaster) are two of the swearing Glukkons on Oddworld as both refer to Abe as a "blue bastard". *Lorne Lanning laments that he did not want characters in Abe's Exodus to look so similar to Abe's Odyssey characters, but had to due to the 9 month development cycle. Phleg is a clear example of this, as he is almost identical to Mullock just with a diferrent attire colour and thicker bottom jaw. References Category:Industrial Characters Category:Glukkons Category:Characters